PCAW - Volume 01 A RWBY Parody Fanfiction
by PrinceWolf232
Summary: The World of Remnant is a cruel place but with the four kingdoms and their huntsman academies, Humanity appears to be safe... However something lurks in the darkness... Something evil with the intent to destroy... Something that is responsible for the perilous adventures and scarring experiences that these four friends will encounter on their long journey to graduation...
1. ie 01: INTRODUCTION

Hey everyone! Welcome to the beginning of a fanfiction project that has been in the works for several months. Now, this chapter is here to explain the changes that will go down in this fanfiction.

First off, let's start with the description of this volume:

_**Description:**_

A prophecy left long ago reveals the birth of one of Remnant's greatest warriors. Born of Silver eyes, this warrior will assist many in taking down the greatest evil the world has ever seen. With four relics, four powers, a guardian born and bred for the task, it seems this hero will need all the help they can get.

Phoenix Argent, the true heir to a dynasty that has been around since the gods roamed Remnant and called it their home, never asked for this. She wanted to be normal... Well, as normal as you can be when you are a faunus. But her fate she could not escape, for in the stars it is written that she was the key to stopping this evil. In the supernatural world of Remnant, huntsmen and huntresses are all that stands between humanity and the threatening Grimm. Remnant's Guardian just so happens to be a cocky and cold Hybrid Faunus who just wants to make a name for herself but with the help of her friends and teammates, she must grow to become the guardian she born to be.

Partnered up with her childhood best friends, Phoenix and her team must overcome many hardships to become the saviours of Remnant. Their relationships will be tested and pushed to the limits in this thrilling parody take on the animated series "RWBY" where they will deal with loss, love triangles, betrayals and all the good shit that comes with it in their seemingly impossible battle against the creatures of Grimm, but the same thing is on everybody's minds.

Only one victor can remain

WARNING: This story will contain:

Mentions of Abuse

Violence

Gore

Explicit Schneens (that pun was horrible)

Explicit Language

GXG

G!P OC

OCXCanon

Complete Mind Fuckery

Combined Soulmate AUs

_**Change 1: Teams**_

Now, the biggest change that people will notice in this fanfiction is the teams. I will be adding new teams from the other kingdoms as well.

_**Atlas:**_

_**[Team PCAW (Ponceau):**_

Phoenix Argent

Cinder Fall (Note I: Of course, Cinder wouldn't have normally attended Atlas Academy, but I feel like she needs a suitable beginning – Note II: THIS DOESN'T MEAN THAT I AM CONDONING ANYTHING THAT SHE DID! CINDER WILL GO BACK TO BEING HERSELF ONCE TEAM PCAW GRADUATES FROM THE ACADEMY)

Adam Taurus (Note III: Of course, Adam wouldn't have normally attended Atlas Academy, but I feel like he needs a suitable beginning – Note IV: THIS DOESN'T MEAN THAT I AM CONDONING ANYTHING THAT HE DID! ADAM WILL GO BACK TO BEING HIMSELF ONCE TEAM PCAW GRADUATES FROM THE ACADEMY)

Winter Schnee

_**Team ARLE (AUREOLIN):**_

Zephyr Argent

Rio Argent

Linden Dahlia

Everest Argent

_**Team GRNT (Granite Grey):**_

Grizz (Grizzly) Sheldon

Ross (Rose) Forrest

Nero (Black) Scarlett

Tiger (Tiger's Eye) Navajo

_**Team SNIC (Sonic Blue):**_

Storm Tanner

Navy Slater

Indigo (Indigo Blue) Quicksilver

Catlyn (Catalina Blue) Carnelian

_**Team SHDW (Shadow):**_

Sapphire Phoenix

Harley Celeste

Dodger Persimon

Wisteria Carmon

_**Haven:**_

_**Team FLME (Flame):**_

Fusia Cataline

Lilo Auburn

Myst Amara

Ebony Regalia

_**Team AQUA:**_

Aurelius Crimson

Quicksilver Scarlet

Umber Charles

Aryl Frost

_**Team EMRD (Emerald)**_

Emert (Emerald) Callows

Malach (Malachite) Carnel

Rom (Roman Silver) Vester

Dazz (Razzle Dazzle) Vester

_**Shade:**_

_**Team SHDE (Shade):**_

Slate (Slate Blue) Celeste

Hunter Mazon

Diam (Diamond) Steel

Emeric (Emerald) Dodger

_**Team ASSH:**_

Ashley Vajo

Samone Russ

Shane Greene

Han Stephon

_**Team HNTR:**_

Hunter Storm

Nell Vester

Tealle Reolin

Raye Cerulean]

The teams will each be introduced in Volume 1 of PCAW (I'm planning for 4 Vytal Festival Tournaments before they graduate)

_**Change 2: Story**_

This story isn't going to be the RWBY we all know and love. Team PCAW attend Atlas Academy, instead of Beacon so the first 4 volumes will follow their story (around 6 years before the events of RWBY) and V5 will end with Phoenix travelling to Vale to fill her teaching position at Beacon Academy and the story will be taken over by Phoenix and Winter's adoptive son Asher Argent-Schnee in ARGT.

_**Volume 1:**_

_**Beginning:**_

The beginning of PCAW V1 will have several chapters on how Phoenix met her teammates when they were children. It's probably going to be a few chapters long just so I can flesh out their relationships and their adventures at Firebird Academy (The combat school in Firefrost) before they all enrol at Atlas Academy.

_**Middle:**_

The middle of PCAW V1 is going to be made up of their classes and a mission that I am planning for them to go on nearing the end of the volume which will expose one of the members of Salem's group. The team will kill this member of Salem's group, thus cutting off the figurehead of that factions operations in Atlas.

_**End:**_

The end of the volume will have the first Vytal Festival Tournament while the team are at school. There will be a dance, just like every Vytal Festival but Team PCAW will bunk off to go to a nightclub in Atlas. Nearing the end of the volume, Team PCAW win the Vytal Festival Tournament, making them the youngest winners in recorded history and Team RMJT will come in second place with Team ARLE coming in third. The volume will officially end on a Christmas and New Years chapter which will also have an end credits scene that builds up the next enemy for V2.

_**Volume 2:**_

_**Beginning:**_

The beginning of PCAW V2 will have the team meeting up in Atlas to discuss their next semester at Atlas Academy. Some things will be suggested, and they will find new friends in Team RMJT when both teams collide in the training room in Atlas Academy at the beginning of the semester.

_**Middle:**_

Team PCAW and Team RMJT will be send on their first and second missions of the volume. After discovering a mutated species of Grimm while out in the Tundra on a search and rescue mission, both will be sent to the island of RWBY: Grimm Eclipse where they will work together to discover what is going on, on that island. This will lead to the fall of two of Salem's sentinels one being the main bad guy from RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, Dr Merlot. While around the campfire one night, they begin sharing stories about each other and Phoenix and Winter finally become a couple.

_**End:**_

After completing their mission on the island, both teams are returned to Atlas just in time for the Vytal Festival Tournament to begin again. This time, Team PCAW attend the dance with Phoenix and Winter going together, Adam attends with Harley Celeste (Team SHDW's resident bull faunus) and Cinder attends with Storm Tanner. After the dance, Team PCAW win the tournament again with Team RMJT coming in second with Team GRNT in third this time.

_**Volume 3:**_

_**Beginning:**_

This volume will start off with Team PCAW and Team RMJT assisting in an arrest of Tyrian Callows a few days before the beginning of their third semester at Atlas. They will have a few more missions this volume, starting off with hunting down some members of The Silver Wolves who went rogue which will take up a few chapters.

_**Middle:**_

Their second mission is one that isn't exactly authorised. It's authorised by Phoenix's father General Ironwood but other than that, it's practically illegal. After taking documents from the camp of the rogue Silver Wolves, Team PCAW and Team RMJT set out on undercover missions around Mantle to try and unearth the faction once and for all. Phoenix and Winter end up stirring up a hornets nest of bad guys and it leads to a large fight on an abandoned dock south of Mantle between the members of this faction and Team PCAW and Team RMJT.

_**End:**_

After clearing out the undercover faction in Mantle, Teams PCAW and RMJT head back to the academy. Some shit will go down as it turns out that Teams PCAW and RMJT didn't kill all of them and two members of the undercover faction decide to crash bullheads into AND blow up the ARGT-INC Tower. At the end of this volume, the third Vytal Tournament will occur. Team PCAW win for the third consecutive time

_**Volume 4:**_

_**Beginning:**_

The beginning of V4 has Phoenix and Winter training their adoptive son, Asher, hoping to unlock his Semblance before he heads off to Beacon in a few years. After a few hours of training, Phoenix and Winter head off to Atlas Academy, bringing Asher with them to sit in class with them (Ironwood gave them the go ahead for this). In their Hand-To-Hand combat class, Grizz begins flicking Asher's ears, causing Phoenix to get mad at him. When the time comes for volunteers, Asher volunteers as Phoenix has already trained him when it comes to Hand-To-Hand combat. The professor accepts, slightly worried and Grizz offers to be his opponent. Asher beats Grizz fair a square and walks back to his parents.

_**Middle:**_

Halfway though their third class of the day, Team PCAW are called out on a mission. Asher requests to go with them but Adam mentions that it's no place for a child. Asher gets upset at being called a child and Phoenix tells Asher that they will be back soon and that he can stay with Ironwood until they get back. Asher reluctantly agrees as Phoenix, Cinder and Adam walk out and he pulls out his scroll and he is about to summon his rocket locker (Winter and Phoenix got one from Ironwood just in case) when Winter pulls his scroll out of his hand and scolds him for trying before giving his scroll back and walking out to join her team.

_**End:**_

They arrive at the mission site and begin their mission. Halfway into a fight with the mission target, Asher comes out of nowhere trying to help. Phoenix panics, running out of cover and into the firing line to push Asher out of the way before he gets hurt, causing for her to get hurt instead. Phoenix scolds Asher for disobeying and Asher, sobbing harshly, apologises and cuddles up to Phoenix thus unlocking his semblance.

At the end of the volume, the final Vytal Festival Tournament happens for Team PCAW and they win for the fourth consecutive time. During their victory speech, Phoenix decides to close the Tournament with something special and she proposes to Winter. Winter says yes and Team PCAW head off back to their dorm. A few days later they graduate with honours.

There will be a few end credit scenes

_**Volume 5:**_

_**Beginning:**_

Volume 5 will begin a few years later, with Phoenix and Winter training Weiss and Asher. After training, Phoenix and Winter are be called into Atlas Academy to be sent on a mission. The mission will take them to the ruins of a small town in the Solitas tundra where a few students have encountered a Nevermore. Winter and Phoenix are sent to kill it and save the students. Winter and Phoenix kill the Nevermore before returning to Atlas with the students.

_**Middle:**_

Winter and Phoenix continue to train Asher and Weiss and Asher expresses his desire to stay behind a year before attending Beacon because he doesn't want to leave Weiss behind. Phoenix agrees to talk to Ozpin about it and she sends Asher back to class. Winter and Phoenix spend time together and Phoenix suggests expanding their family. Winter seems hesitant but refuses to tell Phoenix the reason why so she doesn't bring it up again.

_**End:**_

Ozpin agrees to Asher's request and he offers Phoenix a position at Beacon Academy as the Mutated Studies teacher. Phoenix runs the offer by Winter and Ironwood before accepting and the volume ends with Phoenix, Weiss and Asher saying goodbye to Winter before going off to Beacon.

_**Salem's Grimm Cartel**_

So, this is the template for Salem's gang. There are 4 branches in the gang, Side Ops, led by Ethon Volkon, White Fang, led by Sienna Khan, Technology, Led by Arthur Watts and finally, Assassinations, led by Tyrian Callows.

_**Side Ops:**_

Ethon Volkon (Leader)

Roman Torchwick (Underboss)

Neopolitan

Rhythm Emi (OC)

Emerald Sustrai

Mercury Black

Qrow Branwen (Undercover)

_**White Fang:**_

Sienna Khan (Leader)

Hazel Rainhart (Underboss)

Corsac & Fennec Albain (Emissaries)

Ilia Amitola

Razma Aryl (OC)

_**Technology:**_

Arthur Watts (Leader)

Leonardo Lionheart (Underboss)

Cedric Bei (OC)

Raldo Tanner (OC)

Vernal

Raven Branwen

Pico Zaff (OC)

_**Assassinations:**_

Tyrian Callows (Leader)

Kobi Violet (Underboss)

Emert Callows (Second-In-Command) (OC)

Granite Argent (OC)

Azraq Argent (OC)

Indi Taupher (OC)

The list will be updated as the series goes on and most of these are OCs as you have probably noticed but there isn't a full-fledged gang for Salem, so I decided to make my own.

_**WORLD OF REMNANT:**_

So, the World of Remnant book that will accompany this series will mostly be history about the Argents and things to do with my OC that won't be mentioned in her bio.

So far I have a few chapters planned;

_1._The Argent Family

This chapter will focus on telling the story of how the Argent family came to be and how they have managed to breed some of Remnant's greatest Silver Eyed warriors. It will also tell the story of what makes them unique and will explain why the Argents came to be what they are in Remnant today.

_2._Firefrost

This chapter will focus on Firefrost, a large kingdom of the coast of Solitas with the surrounding Tundra and ocean being home to some of the most dangerous Grimm in Remnant. It will also detail the downfall of Firefrost, something that leads to my OCs mental state deteriorating.

_3._Stormfrost

Much like the Firefrost chapter except this one will focus on the underground city beneath Firefrost that was home to the lab that held the mutated Grimm that later destroyed the city and killed 3% of the population.

_4._The Argent Relics

This chapter focuses on the Relics gifted to the first ever Argent by the God of Darkness, going against his brother's back to create his own defender of the Kingdom of Darkness.

_5._Argent VS Schnee: 100-Year-Old Rivalry

This chapter will focus on the rivalry between the Argent family and The Schnees that dates back 100 years. Of course, The Argents have been around for longer but that doesn't stop Jacques Schnee from trying to outdo Phoenix when it comes to the business world.

_6._The Silver Wolves

This chapter will focus on Firefrost's Military defences (Formerly known as The Aqualights). It will tell the story of their rise, fall and their rebuilding period in as much detail as I possibly can to give the upmost insight to Firefrost's Military Units.

_**~ Next Chapter: Soulmate AUs**_


	2. ie 02: SOULMATE AUs

_**PCAW: Frozen Bullet: Soulmate AUs**_

_**[Note I: These are all of the soulmate AUs that will be mentioned in the PCAW series as it goes on]**_

Communication:

Telepathic Communication: Since they were children, Phoenix and Winter have always been able to telepathically communicate with one another. This was one way that Phoenix coped with the abuse that her uncles put her through… She would block out everything around her and engage in a conversation with Winter.

Everything you write/draw on your skin also appears on your soulmate: This helps with the long-distance aspect to their relationship when Phoenix goes to teach at Beacon. They call each other almost every day but when they are busy, they like to send each other little messages by writing on their hands.

Meet soulmate in dreams every night (with the ability to interact): This also helped with the long-distance aspect to their relationship. Winter can't sleep without Phoenix there and vice versa so they meet each other in their dreams and curl up and talk for hours before they both wake up.

Physical:

Matching Tattoos: Winter and Phoenix have a matching tattoo on the side of their necks. It's a tattoo of a small wingless dragon breathing fire. Having both read up on soulmate marks, they knew what it meant but never had the guts to tell each other that they were soulmates or that they are in love with each other.

Different Abilities:

Being next to soulmate heals injuries: Phoenix and Winter have found that whenever they are near each other, the healing of any physical wounds is amplified significantly. This is a clear explanation of why they stay together during combat.

Sharing:

Get the same emotions as your soulmate does: Winter and Phoenix have always shared emotions, even when they were mere babies just out of the womb.

Soulmates who share each other's pain: This trope will be a big thing throughout the series as Phoenix is an amputee. When she loses her arm, Winter will also feel that pain but, just like always, they guide each other through it.

When you get sick, so does your soulmate: They first found out about this when they were 10. They both had a really bad cold and their parents knew what it was almost immediately, so Willow and Jacques took Winter to Firefrost and within a few hours, Phoenix and Winter were much better.

Soulmates share the same handwriting: They both have pretty neat handwriting, so it was difficult to notice at first. It was Phoenix's mother Fleur who noticed first and prior to the duo attending Atlas Academy, the teachers were informed so they wouldn't suspect that Phoenix had Winter do her homework and vice versa.

Soulmates share the same fingerprints: This was found when Phoenix was arrested for defending Winter from a group of Faunus' who were planning to rape her. The monitor attached to the fingerprint scanner would keep glitching between Phoenix's profile and Winter's. When the officers asked Phoenix what was going on, Phoenix explained that she and Winter share the same fingerprints because they are soulmates. She was released not long after she explained why she beat up the group of guys.

You share your knowledge with your soulmate: They are both know-it-all's, so this was convenient for them. It helped a lot in class and so did their telepathic connection when doing tests.

You share your temperature with your soulmate: This can either be really good or really bad. As Phoenix lives on an island just slightly north of Solitas, it's much colder in Firefrost than it is in Atlas. Normally Phoenix is staying in Atlas so if she get's cold, it's easy for her to sneak out of her uncle's manor and sneak into the Schnee's manor and curl up with Winter, thus warming both of them up. However, this gets more difficult to do when they are in the midst of a long-distance relationship.

Have the same heartbeat: This something that they have both found calming. Their heartbeats are connected so if Winter's picks up, Phoenix's does and vice versa.

Heartbeat Morse code for soulmates name: When Phoenix lost her arm, she was put into a medically induced coma for a week so her body could recuperate from all the blunt force trauma most of it suffered. When checking her heartbeat, the doctors discovered that Phoenix's heartbeat was spelling out Winter's name in Morse Code. They quickly checked Winter's to discover that it was doing the same but with Phoenix's name instead.

Soulmate's heartbeat on your wrist: This is something that calms Phoenix and Winter down. They both look at their wrists when they are stressed and seeing the thumping of each other's hearts calms them down.

Everyone receives a special accessory (hat, watch, necklace, bracelet, etc) that is exactly alike with their soulmate. Many people, when they meet their soulmate, like to swap theirs with the other: Winter and Phoenix both share a necklace and the pendant is a merged version of their symbols. The only difference is that they have each other's initials on theirs to show that they are soulmates.

Wake up and sleep at the same time: This was discovered a day before class when Phoenix couldn't sleep. She had told Winter to go to sleep but Winter proceeded to explain in lengthy detail that she couldn't because of their Soulmate bond.

People have a tendency to experience whatever emotions their soulmate have pent up inside them: This was shown when Phoenix got angry at her Uncle Azraq after he tried to apologize for the years of abuse that he put her through. Phoenix lost her temper and went off of him and Winter did the same thing when Phoenix was trying to calm down.

Whatever your soulmate eats, you get a craving for it: This really doesn't matter to Phoenix and Winter as they both share the same tastes in food. They are normally eating the same thing but on the odd occasion that they are eating something different, they will share.

You're forced to sing whatever song your soulmate is singing or get into a perfect duet: Phoenix sings to Winter every night before bed because it calms her down and Winter always joins in perfectly with the song.

Compasses:

You can feel a tug from wherever your soulmate is. These may either be automatic or have stronger tugs whenever your soulmate is in distress: This is first experienced when Winter is attacked by a group of guys who were planning to rape her. Upon feeling the stronger tugs, Phoenix barrelled out of one of her classes with no explanation and ran to where Winter was.


	3. Chapter 00

_**PCAW: Volume 01 – Chapter 00: The Births The Stars Foretold…**_

_Cold was the night in the Kingdom of Atlas, the monthly blizzard rolling in earlier than anticipated leading for everyone to be bunched up in their homes while the heating grid pumped out all the heat it could muster. In one of the largest manors in Atlas, two families, The Schnees and the Argents awaited the arrival of their babies._

_Years before their conception, the stars aligned to form what looked like a Phoenix overlapping a snowflake, but it was gone only moments later. Both families took it as a sign and immediately began trying to conceive. They did manage eventually… two minutes apart funnily enough. Today was the day… The day these babies would be born unto the harsh and unforgiving world of Remnant._

_James Ironwood and Jacques Schnee paced back and fourth in the spacy living room of the Schnee manor, waiting for the inevitable. Willow and Fleur, both childhood friends who grew up together thanks to their fathers, sat on the plush couches watching in irritation as their husbands would not sit down._

_Fleur clenches her fist and snaps, "James! Jacques! Sit the fuck down already!" James looks at his wife, the glare on her face ordering him not to disobey and he quickly sits down next to her. Jacques does the same and James asks, "Are you alright, darling?" Fleur nods and answers, "Yes" James nods and soon after, Fleur yelps._

_James quickly springs into action, picking his wife up bridal style and as he does, Willow yelps as well. Jacques stands up, helping his wife and he picks her up too and both husbands carry their wives to the car that has been on standby 24/7 to take them to the hospital._

_**At The Hospital**_

_At the request of both Willow and Fleur, the duo were placed in the same birthing room, their beds close enough for them to hold each other's hands. It was three hours before Phoenix Argent was born into the world and another two minutes before Winter Schnee was born into the world._

_It was clear that these two were bound by a force that no one could see. It was clear to both parties what that force was… Their children were soulmates…_

_**Months Later**_

Fleur's PoV

"How's Winter fairing?" I ask into my scroll as I bounce Phoenix on my leg. At the sound of her soulmate's name, Phoenix squeals and claps her hands together. Willow chuckles and answers, "She's missing Phoenix just as much as Phoenix is missing her… I can assure you of that" I hum and I say, "Well, maybe you could bring her over for a play date… Doesn't Jacques have a meeting with James soon?" Willow hums and answers, "Yes. I'll get Winter a bag and I'll be right over" I nod and I say, "Alright. See you soon" Willow mutters a quick goodbye before we both hang up and I send a smile down at Phoenix and I say, "Winter's coming over" Phoenix sends me a gummy grin and I kiss her forehead and I say, "Let's go and get you changed" I stand up and I walk towards her room.

I pass Desiree and I say, "Willow is on her way with Winter. Let her in when she arrives, please" Desiree nods and answers, "Of course, your grace" Desiree makes her way to the entrance hall and I continue the journey to Phoenix's room.

I push open the door to the vast bedroom and I ask, "What do you want to wear, baby?" Phoenix plays with the tie around my neck and I ask," One of your suits? Are you sure dear?" Phoenix nods quickly and I say, "Okay. Let's get you bathed and then we will get you changed" Phoenix squeaks and I walk into the bathroom to bathe her.

Once she has been bathed, I walk back into the bedroom with her in my arms, swaddled in her royal purple towel and I open the wardrobe and I pull open a dark purple suit and I kick the door closed. I walk over to the bed and I place the suit down.

I sit down on the bed, placing Phoenix on my lap and I quickly dry her. She ruffles her wings and shakes her head, flicking particles of water everywhere. I laugh softly and I begin dressing her, brushing her wings and her hair and I finish off her outfit with a small crown.

Phoenix sends me a gummy smile and I tilt the crown at an angle and I say, "Come on then" I stand up, taking her with me and we walk down to the living room. I place Phoenix down on the floor and she crawls over to her toy Beowolf. I chuckle softly and I hear the doorbell ring.

Phoenix perks up at this, a squeal leaving her lips and I say, "Phoenix… Play with your toy" Phoenix pouts but does as I say and the living room door opens. Willow walks in with a smartly dressed Winter in her arms and she places her down on the floor. Winter quickly crawls towards Phoenix and Phoenix grins widely and tackles her best friend. The duo begin giggling as they roll around in each other's embrace for a while and Willow settles next to me and says, "They will make the most wonderful couple, you know…" I nod and I say, "I know. They will give us the most beautiful grandkids too" Willow smiles and we watch as the two begin to play Beowolves VS Wyverns with Winter being the Beowolves and Phoenix being the Wyverns.

_**Few Hours Later**_

"I don't want to wake them… They look so peaceful" I mutter to Willow as we watch our daughters sleep as they are curled up on the floor in each other's embrace. Willow hums from her place with her head on my shoulder and Willow says, "They remind me of us at that age" I laugh softly, and Willow asks, "How is James taking the news?" I send her a look and I answer, "He's beaten up about it but… It was inevitable. I'm just worried about Phoenix growing up as an only child…"

The front door opens and I hear, "Willow?" Willow sits up and calls, "In here Jacques!" Jacques walks in and asks, "Why didn't you call to tell me where you were going? I got worried!" Willow chuckles softly and answers, "Sorry, dear. Winter was anxious to see Phoenix" Jacques looks over at the sleeping toddlers and I say, "I should get Phoenix to bed. You two are welcome to stay. I'm sure the girls will be more than delighted to wake up next to each other tomorrow" Willow sends a look at her husband and answers, "It will give you a chance to catch up on paperwork at home, love" Jacques nods and answers, "Okay. I'll see you soon, love" He kisses Willow's forehead and walks out.

I stand up, followed by Willow and we pick up our respective children and then walk them towards Phoenix's room where we get straight to changing them into their pyjamas and placing them in bed. I chuckle softly as Winter and Phoenix curl into each other, their foreheads and noses pressed together while their hands are entwined between them.

Willow rests her head on my shoulder and asks, "What do we do now?" I hum and I answer, "Whatever we like. Coffee?" Willow hums and we walk out of the room, leaving the children to sleep.

_**Next Chapter: Frozen Bullet: The Party**_


	4. Chapter 01

_**PCAW: Volume 01 – Chapter 01: Frozen Bullet: The Party**_

Phoenix's PoV

"Mom? Do I have to come?" I ask stubbornly as my mother stands behind me combing my hair into submission. Mother nods and answers, "Yes. I can't leave you here alone, especially with your siblings. I am well aware that you don't get along with Zephyr, Rio and Everest" I scoff, and I answer, "They are just like their father. Annoying little pricks if you ask me" Mother swats the back of my head and scolds. "Phoenix Skyler Astra Akira Dante Argent! Watch your tongue!" I roll my eyes and I say, "Mother, you know it's true" Mother narrows her eyes and growls, "Be that as it may, they are your siblings"

I shake my head and I answer, "Half-Siblings. I know what Uncle Azraq did to you, mother. I'm not stupid" Mother kisses my head and answers, "I never implied that you were, dearest. I know you are far too smart for your own good" I look at her with a smirk and I say, "What can I say? I get that from my mother" She smiles softly and answers, "Your hair is done. Now, for your outfit" I grunt, and I ask, "Why can't I go and hang out with Rajah and Eden? I'm sure Winter would be more than happy to accompany me to see them" Mother sends me a scolding look and answers, "The heiress has spent enough time bunking off of her studies with you. Don't think that I don't know about your little love affair"

I cross my arms as I lean against my dresser and I answer, "Ha? Love affair? Mother, it was a simple kiss. Winter and I are just friends" Mother rolls her eyes and answers, "Be that as it may, Phoenix. You are both going to be studying today" I sigh, and I answer, "Okay, fine" Mother kisses my head and answers, "That's my girl" I cringe, and I say, "Mother, enough… I'm not five" Mother hums and I begin pulling on my clothes after she walks out.

I sigh and after a few minutes, Mother walks back in, holding a box. I turn around and I say, "Oh gods no! Mother, that is only for formal events!" Mother smirks and asks, "Did I not mention that it's to be a formal event?" I groan loudly and she says, "Oh hush" Mother places the box down and pulls the Argent Crown out of it.

I sigh, my ears flattening slightly, and Mother turns around and says, "Upupupup! Ears up, dear" I roll my eyes, crossing my arms and popping my hips at an angle as an attempt to seem condescending but Mother walks over and places the crown on my head. I reach up to tilt it at an angle when Mother slaps my hand away.

I growl lowly and I say, "If I am to wear this blasted thing for an entire night, then it's my decision on how it's worn" Mother hums and answers, "Seems fair. Just don't…" I cut her off and I say, "Don't take it off because it's a family heirloom. I know. It belonged to grandpa. I wouldn't dream of taking it off, Mother" Mother kisses my forehead and she says, "Oh, I forgot to tell you… Winter will be there tonight. I want you to stay with her… Understood?" I scratch the back of my neck and I say, "Mama… I don't know… I haven't spoken to her outside of business since the accident… W-What if I mess up again" Mother kisses my nose and answers, "Winter knows full well that you didn't mean to hurt her, Phoenix. You two are still as close as ever, I can feel it." I nod and I mutter, "Okay" Mother smiles softly and I hear, "Ma'am? Forgive the interruption but the cars are here" Mother nods and answers, "Thank you Duke. Phoenix proceed to the entrance hall and wait for me there. I still need to change" I nod, and I say, "Okay Mother" I kiss her cheek and I follow Duke down to the entrance hall.

Duke passes me my royal rapier as we walk down the steps and into the entrance hall. I look at him and I ask, "Is there any need for that, Duke?" Duke nods and answers, "Yes, my lady. Her grace, The Queen, requested that you be armed for this event, just in case of any vagabonds who feel lucky" I grunt in response and I say, "I really need to get it sharpened" I attach the belt to my hips and Duke passes me a combat knife and answers, "Go ahead. I feel that your mother will be a while yet" I sit down on the dresser at the entrance hall and I begin sharpening my rapier.

After a few minutes, I hear the sound of heels on the marble stairs and I look up with a smile and I ask, "Are you ready now, mother?" Mother nods and answers, "Yes. Are you?" I nod and She passes me a mask and I ask, "A silver wolf? Really?" Mother smirks and answers, "The Argent's stand out, dear. That's our code, remember?" I scoff and I say, "No, mother. Our code is 'We protect those who can't protect themselves" There is a significant difference" Mother sends me a look and I see her brow raise and she asks, "You put on some cologne… That smells like…" I send her a look and I answer, "Candyfloss… I remember that Winter likes it, so I thought…" Mother laughs and asks, "Out to impress?" I shove her slightly and I say, "You're one to talk! Lilac and Gooseberries? Are you trying to impress Father?" Mother hums and answers, "Well, yes but that is entirely besides the point. Now, let's go" I hold out my arm and Mother takes it and I lead her to our silver limo that is parked outside.

I shuffle into the car beside her and I begin playing with my hair, a habit, I have noticed, that only happens when I am nervous. Mother takes my hand, "You'll be fine, dear" She reassures me, and I gaze out the window and I say, "No I won't… Our name has been around since the dawning of the brothers grimm. Our family was royalty for thousands of years and we still are… How many little boys do you think I am going to have to deal with tonight? Ones who don't see me but instead, see the name I am sheltered behind?" My eyes meet hers and Mother answers, "Your father will be there. He won't let any of those little parasites come anywhere near you, okay?" I nod and I say, "Yeah…" She kisses my temple and I feel the car jolt to a stop.

I swallow hard, wiping my clammy hands on my pants and I follow mother out of the car. I shuffle over to her, taking refuge behind her leg and I feel her tail brush against my head, an action that calms the rapid and ferocious beating of my heart. I take a deep breath and I hear, "Hello James. How have you been, my love?" I peek around mother's leg to see father standing before her and he answers, "I have been well, Fleur. I'm sorry I haven't been down to visit in a while, love… Work has been… It has been hectic" Mother leans forward to peck his lips and answers, "We have been married for years, James. I'm know your job is important so I'm not going to hold it against you" Father smiles and he looks down at me and says, "Well, there's my little girl" I smile slightly, and I say, "Hi daddy" before I walk over to him and I hug him.

Father kisses my temple and I pull away quickly and Father looks at Mother and asks, "Shall we?" He holds out his arm and she takes it and they both walk ahead of me. I rest my hands behind my back as I follow close behind, flanked by Duke and his sister Desiree while Mother is flanked by Cat and Charlie.

I take a deep breath and I say, "I will be with Winter all night. On my orders, you are not to leave mother's side. Understood" Desiree and Duke both nod, a response of, "Yes your grace" leaving their mouths. I stand next to mother as the doorbell rings and the door is pulled open by Klein.

Mother smiles, "Good evening Klein" Her voice is kind and formal as she greets him. Klein smiles and answers, "Good evening Mrs Argent" He moves out of the way so we can walk into the house and I hear, "Fleur!" Mother smiles and says, "Willow! How lovely to see you!" They both embrace happily, and Willow pulls away and asks, "How have you been, dear?" Mother hums, quickly taking a glass of wine from a passing waiter and she answers, "The same old, honestly. Running a kingdom is tiring work" It is now that I have noticed that Father has lurked off to a part of the hall, speaking with Uncle Jacques who sends me a soft nod and a small hint of a smile from across the room.

I return the gestures and I hear, "My, my… Is that my little firebird I see?" I turn back to face Aunt Willow and I say, "Good evening Aunt Willow" She sends me a grin and answers, "It's lovely to see you again Phoenix… It's been a while… Has it not?" I wince and I say, "I-I… I know… I'm sorry" Willow pats my head and answers, "It's okay, dear. I know that it was an accident… We all do" She looks back up at Mother and states, "My, you have raises a strapping young lady" Mother chuckles and answers, "She takes after her father in personality, I can assure you of that" I swallow hard and Willow looks back at someone before motioning them forward and says, "Winter? You remember Fleur and Phoenix, right?" I swallow hard, taking in the radiant beauty of the girl before me as I meet her glacier blue gaze. _Ah yes… Winter Schnee. My best friend from the time we were mere babies. Our mothers always thought we had a connection and as we started to get older, we both saw it too… That is until I accidentally attacked her when we were six years old and cut all contact_.

I clench my eyes closed, the thought of that day bringing back memories and I open up her eyes to gaze at the place where I know her large clawed scar is… The scar I made. I feel bile rise in my throat and I swallow harshly, and I avert my gaze to my hands that have begun to shake with fear.

Mother is the first to speak and she says, "It's wonderful to see you again Winter. You are far more grown up than the last time I saw you" Winter stands up straight and answers, "It's wonderful to see you again too Aunt Fleur" Her gaze flits to me and I clear my throat, a blush flittering onto my cheeks as I step forward and I say, "It's a pleasure to see you again, Winter…" Winter holds out her hand and I take it, leaning forward to kiss her knuckles and she says, "It's a pleasure to see you again too, Phoenix" I send her a kind smile that she reciprocates quickly.

Mother and Willow send us both smiles and Willow says, "Well, have fun you two. Feel free to take a walk around the grounds" and Mother and Willow walk off. I cross my arms and Winter asks, "So, _princess_, what brings you to Atlas?" I huff and I say, "I'm not a princess, Ice Queen" Winter sends me a look and asks, "Then what are you? Your mother is a queen, is she not?" I roll my eyes and I say, "Yeah so? What's your point?" Winter turns to me and answers, "That makes you a princess" I send her a glare and I snap, "I'm not a princess" Winter rolls my eyes and turns away from me. I scoff under my breath and I hiss, "Brat" before I turn around and make my way towards the gardens.

I push open the doors, pulling my hair out of its small ponytail and I undo my suit jacket, leaving my high collared shirt exposed. I take a deep breath and I grumble unhappily as I try to fix my hair. I hear the sound of heels and I snarl, "Back the hell off, Schnee" Winter crosses her arms with a sigh and answers, "I'm sorry. Mother warned me not to bring up your titles…" I laugh dryly and I sneer, "I don't want your half-assed apologies" I continue walking, wanting to put as much distance between myself and the Schnee heiress as possible when Winter catches up to me and grabs my elbow, spinning me to face her.

My eyes turn red and I growl, "Let go of me" The scent of fresh meat begins to fill my senses and I feel my mouth fill up with saliva. I swallow instinctively and I turn to look away from her as my eyes take on the colouration of a creature of Grimm's eyes, "Please…" My plea comes out as a soft whimper and I clench my fists, my growing claws digging into my hands as I beg myself not to strike at her.

Winter releases me and she is about to ask what is wrong when I dart away from her, a blood trail following behind as it seeps through my clenched fists. I make my way to a secluded spot in the gardens and I rest my back against one of the stone pillars keeping the circular structure standing.

I hide my face in my arms, deep and shuddering breaths racking my body as I try to calm myself down and I hear, "Phoenix? A-Are you okay?" My body stiffens and I say, "Winter… Back away… N-Now…" Winter crouches down in front of me and asks, "What? Why?" I shake my head and I say, "I-I can't… I-I can't show you… Y-You'll call me a freak, like everyone else…" Winter raises a brow and asks, "What do you mean?" I swallow hard and I look at her, my eyes gazing into hers.

A shocked gasp leaves her mouth and I look away and I say, "See… I told you" Winter looks at me and asks, "How?" I swallow hard and I say, "I have been this way for as long as I remember… My family members throughout the years have been cursed to have a second 'side' if you will… My mom got the Beowolf gene and I… I got something different… I'm a freak, I know…" Winter rests her hands on my arm and she moves my head to look at her and she says, "You aren't a freak" I look down and Winter settles down on her knees in front of me and asks, "Phoenix… We were so close as kids but after the accident, that changed… What happened?" I swallow hard and I say, "After the accident… I cut all contact with you because I didn't want to hurt you again"

Winter grabs my hands and says, "You know I never blamed you for that, Phoenix…" I send her a look and I say, "You didn't know it was me who attacked you until I told you!" Winter sighs and answers, "That's not the point! The point is I never stopped needing you by my side. You have always been my best friend and I never wanted that to change… So… If you'll have me… Can we go back to the way we were?" I look into her eyes and I ask, "Really? Y-You want me back in your life?" Winter nods and answers, "As real as the Solitas cold" I smile and I say, "Okay…" My eyes have changed back to their original silver at this point and my claws have retracted and I take a shaky breath, my eyes closing as I breath out and I feel Winter wrap her arms around me.

I smile and I hug her back, a grin on my face and I mutter, "I missed you" Into her shoulder. Winter smiles back and answers, "I missed you too" She pulls away and she stands up, brushing herself off and she holds out her hand. I take it with a smile, and we make our way back to the party, taking a detour through the gardens.

_**Elsewhere**_

"I believe our plan has worked" Willow Schnee mutters to her best friend as they continue to watch their daughter laugh and joke as they walk through the gardens. Fleur Argent hums and answers, "So it would seem" She holds her fist out in Willow's direction and Willow bumps it with hers and they both say, "Mission accomplished" The old friends share a hearty chuckle before going off to find their husbands who have disappeared into the crowd, leaving their daughters to their own devises.

_**Next Chapter - Frozen Bullet: The Friendship**_


End file.
